I See You
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: 'Somehow. Some way. I gotta meet her.' Ruby isn't sure what she got pulled into when she goes out with the girls, but it turns out so much better than expected. (Suck at summaries.) Modern AU. Slight OOC. Oneshot. (Maybe)
1. Red The Wonder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't even know why or _how_ I let you talk me into this!" The shorter of the three women walking down a steadily drying street self-consciously pulled her well worn red scarf more snugly around her neck. Normally, the crimson-haired woman wouldn't have minded joining her zealous sister and friends on an infamous Girls' Night Out, but she'd been right on the cusp of figuring out where a certain criminal was, based on evidence brought in by her boss. Thus, her sudden fretting about abandoning her post for the evening. _The fecal matter from the shoe print Uncle found ...I should have-_

"Oh, don't worry about it, sis." A familiar, finger-less gloved hand came up to clasp the tense woman's shoulder and when she was able to turn her worried gaze from the glistening streets, silver met unusual lilac. A shared trait from a mother the two didn't share. "I'm sure Velvet's got ya covered. At least for tonight." Her reassurance wasn't quite assuring, but she had no choice but to trust her older half-sister. _I'm sure whatever Velvet finds will be enough._

"If anyone's going to catch Torchwick and his band of misfits, it's your uncle." Another, _taller,_ woman spoke up over the crowd they were now passing. Said half-sister had taken the lead and it took the girl in the red scarf a minute to catch up to where they actually were. Since when did they go straight to the front of the line? Waiting in those dastardly long lines usually helped the young CSI assistant prepare for what was to go on behind the doors when the time came. This was definitely something new.

"Yeah. Besides, you haven't been out in, like, _forever!_ A hard little worker like yourself needs one...or twelve drinks once in awhile." The last member of their little group added from behind them before draping an arm around her unsuspecting shoulders.

"Whoa there," Yang interjected, tossing her hair back to give the human scarf a mock-pointed look. "Ruby gets wasted on a beer and a half, so-" A sudden hard punch to the blonde's arm made her bark out a short laugh, though she stood by her _sister fact_. Her dear little sister was such a lightweight, it was endearing!

"Shut up!" The short girl groaned just as they stopped at the entrance to a nightclub Ruby had never been to before. _Oz? Just...Oz?_

"I've heard stories about this place." The taller woman named Pyrrha stated in awe while Yang spoke with the bouncer who had impressive _Wolverine_ sideburns.

"What kind of stories?" Ruby felt compelled to ask after avoiding eye-contact with the guy when Yang gestured to them, nervousness nudging at her gut.

"Supposedly, everyone who goes in comes back out a completely different person." Nora came to stand beside Ruby with her arms crossed, sizing up the ominous building with a certain mischievous glint in her turquoise eyes. The look made Ruby's heart clench. _Wait. Seriously?_

She barely had any more time to process that thought as the blonde came back, grabbed her wrist and all but yanked her through the glowing green doors and straight into a complete _mess_ of people.

So many voices overlapped that it soon became useless background noise to the group of four that was now weaving and dodging their way through the sardined bodies to the bar. Once they situated themselves and Yang called out for drinks, another voice made itself heard among countless others over the speakers. "Alright, people, after this short break we will have the band you love so much back out to rock your world a bit more." Cheers and applause quickly followed when he stopped.

"How did you hear about this place again?" Ruby leaned over to her sister's ear.

"An add." Was the nonchalant reply that ended with a long drink of the highlighted color of her cup. Silver eyes narrowed suspiciously. _There's no way that's true._

Deciding to leave it for now, Ruby couldn't help but scan around at the strange-looking place. Especially since the lights had begun to fade and the innocent looking walls suddenly turned into an eerie purple with known and unknown figures appearing all over. Even on the ceilings, between what appeared to be mirrors reflecting the dance floor. Black lights. The CSI assistant had seen and even used it before. But what had her immediate attention was the patterns that came up on certain members of the staff and a few people who must have been regulars to the place. Most faces were only covered around the eyes like a sort of mask. They were all white with red pinstripes in them and for some that wanted to go the extra mile, they had different animal heads splashed on their clothes. One or two had full face paint with red outlines.

While she was busy ogling them, she didn't notice her own clothes until a florescent pink flashed by her. Silver focused on the streaked orange hair of her hyperactive friend as she squealed in delight at the color of her shirt. Things like 'They really do glow!' came flopping out of her mouth while she went up to a random guy with an equally florescent pink streak in his otherwise dark hair. Ruby shook her head at the sight. _That girl..._

To her left stood her sister, who was dressed in her nearly ever-present brown leather jacket. _Yes, we all love Bumblebee._ A criminally tight yellow tank that showed off her ripped, I'm-totally-in-training-for-my-next-UFC-fight, midsection was next and lower were black skinny jeans that tucked into her favorite pair of brown boots. There was a confident sway in her step that attracted any and every one and if that wasn't enough, her you-can't-resist-me smirk and glorious golden hair would raise some brows. And there was a _lot_ of people doing that now since said hair looked to be ablaze in vibrant yellow. Ruby had to blink a few times to register that her sister's hair was practically glowing under the lights.

So, maybe it wasn't a mere black light after all? _Unless Yang put something in her hair like Nora did._

With that in mind, Ruby almost didn't want to look at the last person they'd come with and when she did, she wanted nothing but to face-palm in defeat. Because _h_ _er_ hair was glowing a brilliant red too! "Was _I_ the only one who didn't get the 'glow-y' memo?" Ruby threw her hands up in exasperation, making Yang and Pyrrha share a snicker.

"It wasn't like any of us could get a hold of you!" She playfully patted Ruby's head, yet there was a hint of guilt in her eyes. Or was that a trick of the light? She didn't even know anymore.

"Here." Pyrrha suddenly turned Ruby to her and ran her fingers through short brown locks. "I had some left, but I'm afraid it's only enough for your tips."

"Hey, no fondling my sister!" Yang joked.

" _Tips!_ " Ruby growled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "Not _tits_ , Yang." Luckily it was dark enough to not notice.

"Can never be too sure." The cheeky girl tossed a wink at Pyrrha who merely smirked back while she cleaned her hands with a napkin from the bar. "Anyway, we're here to have fun, so follow our Norwegian friend's example and drink up!" Yang urged her sister to take a sip and gestured to the dance floor. Said girl was out there now dancing around the guy with the pink streak. If he was bothered about her rambunctiousness, he certainly didn't show it.

"What do you know," Ruby took a small sip of her drink, speaking to the taller redhead since Yang was chatting up the bartender. "The guy speaks Valkyrie."

Before Pyrrha could respond, Ruby was again being yanked back around. "Come on, you're gonna wanna see this!" Yang all but barreled through the crowd to get as close to the stage as possible. _Right, they said a band was taking a break._ Though the sound of an electric guitar jumping from the stage and people now clamoring around, said that that _break_ was over. _But, what about Pyr-_ The concerned thought fell away with the thumping of the drums and Ruby stopped dead in her tracks when the spotlight focused in on the lead guitarist.

 _Pretty._

It was a woman. A woman with long, jet black hair that was messily tied back with thick, silky, strands still out framing her magnificently shaped face. Her features were sharp, almost cat-like and Ruby almost couldn't take the fact that she was also _wearing_ cat ears. It. Was. So. _Cute!_ She was wearing a simple black dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off some tattoos on her left arm, but that was all the silver-eyed girl had time to process as a woman's voice came almost whispering out of the speakers. There were also people getting in the way. Curse her fun size!

Although the mere _sound_ of it caused pleasant chills all up and down Ruby's spine and when another spotlight came on to reveal the owner of that voice, she was sure she'd died and gone to heaven.

If she thought the lead guitarist was pretty, _this_ woman was in a league all her own.

Her hair glowed the way Pyrrha's did, only it was a brilliant white. In fact, her entire outfit consisted of the color. From the white leather of her jacket to her stark white boots and back up to the mesmerizing color of her hair. That hair was fashioned in an off-set ponytail that was being held up by a spiky hairpin that shimmered a glacier blue under the lights and what was she doing just standing there like a sudden love-struck idiot? Ruby had to get closer!

" _Little girl, you like it loud._  
 _Come alive in the middle of a crowd._  
 _You wanna scream, you wanna shout._  
 _Get excited when the lights go down._

 _At the rock show,_  
 _You'll be right in the front row._  
 _Heart and soul, they both know,_  
 _It's where you gotta be."_

Her beautiful voice echoed through the quiet room like it was a ball of steadily growing fire. Ruby's body tingled and only grew more restless as she continued moving closer to the front. She'd get there even if she had to start a mosh pit! That sultry voice and the equally gorgeous woman were unlike anything the CSI assistant had ever seen before. Everything about the band, the women (save for the lone guy on the drums) was utter perfection. They were completely in sync which only made them sound that much more amazing.

With a last gentle shove, she made it to the very front of the stage.

 _"Little girl, there you are._  
 _All the lighters looking just like stars._  
 _Sing along, feel the sound._  
 _Take a ride on the hands of the crowd._  
 _Here it comes, the moment when_  
 _You know you'll never be the same again._  
 _Power chord, you see the light._  
 _You found your place in the world tonight._

 _At the rock show_  
 _you'll be right in the front row._  
 _Heart and soul they both know_  
 _It's where you gotta be._  
 _Yeah, at the rock show._  
 _Getting high on the solo._  
 _So, what if it's crazy?_  
 _That's gonna be me."_

There was a good amount of yelling and basically just _loudness_ all around, but Ruby couldn't look away from the woman in white. It seemed that as soon as she got there, icy blue eyes crashed right into her own awe-struck silver and stayed a moment longer than was probably appropriate for this sort of thing. It wasn't often that someone on stage really _looked_ at someone particular in a crowd of any size. Ruby would know. She'd given plenty of speeches throughout college and in her job.

But her gaze was something else altogether.

 _{solo}_

When the black-haired woman began an epic solo, Ruby had been so caught up that she suddenly found her body pushed and pulled in ways she wouldn't normally move it. But, she really didn't care. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the song. Not the fact that Yang and possibly Pyrrha showed up beside her, or that Nora was jumping around like a maniac off to the side, nothing. Ruby was entranced.

 _"This goes out to anyone one_  
 _Whose heart beats like a kick drum_  
 _When a bitchin' riff comes._  
 _Knows the words to every line, every time_  
 _And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped_  
 _Find yourself and lose it,_

 _At the rock show._  
 _I'm looking at the front row!"_

Their eyes met again and Ruby instantly knew she was in love with that woman.

 _"Heart and soul, we both know_  
 _It's where we gotta be_  
 _Yeah, at the rock show_  
 _We're reaching for the high notes._  
 _So what if we're crazy?"_

The lead guitarist joined in on the fun, lending her quiet, but wholly powerful voice in a devious undertone that fit well with the singer.

 _"You're coming with me._  
 _You're coming with me._  
 _You're coming with me._  
 _So what if it's crazy?_  
 _It's where we gotta be._  
 _At the rock show."_

All too soon the song ended. The white-haired beauty had a pleased smirk playing on her lips that only grew as she raised a triumphant fist in the air, gaining a roar from the crowd.

"We are _The White Fang!_ " The drummer with spiky red glowing hair stood up and shouted while the black-haired woman started up on a different riff that quickly involved the bass, pianist and drums right after. Ruby found her voice raw from screaming too much. Her eyes were still glued to the lead singer as she instantly caught up to her band mates in another gripping song, but she swore she heard her sister ask her a question so she nodded. It wasn't until an arm wrapped around her shoulder and a louder, closer, voice sounded her ear that she finally managed to take a quick glance around in confusion for a moment.

"I told you it would be fun!" Yang's grin was so wide, Ruby feared her face would split in two. And she wasn't wrong. The girl with the red scarf might not have been much for 'Painting the town,' but for that lead singer, she'd gladly punch a hole in the moon.

Silver picked out certain looks from the crowd who all where staring at the band on stage. Some were full of admiration, some jealousy, and it unnerved her a bit to see all the desire directed at the black and white pair sharing a mic for the chorus. It might have been odd, but one thing was clear to the shorter woman.

 _Somehow. Some way. I totally gotta meet her._

* * *

 _A/N: Happy New Year!  
_ _It's my first time writing for something other than Frozen and LoK! ^^  
Anyway, I know it's been forever and a half since I've written anything, but I was suddenly inspired by RWBY and my top two favorite pairings in it AND from getting a new keyboard. (Yay me.) Anyway, this doesn't mean I'm back, but now that I've written something after so long, I might -might- do something for Culaccino. We'll see._

 _I hope you all have been doing okay and that this snippet wasn't disappointing. (Let me know if it should be a two-shot or not.)_

 _Song inspiration: Rock Show by: Halestorm._

 **I own nothing.**

~Jane


	2. White The Rebel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be doing this.

 _"Naked pictures_  
 _on my telephone._  
 _All my secrets that you weren't supposed to know."_

Her father would certainly kill her if he ever saw what she was doing now.

 _"I sleep just fine_  
 _Every single night._  
 _'Cause I gotta film tape that you will never find."_

You could say that it was love at first sight for an elementary student. Mother and Father had her taking piano lessons since she was five. The little girl with enchanting hair as white as snow adored it. Music would since then turn out to be her ultimate escape for everything bad happening in the world.

The ever-present arguments that surrounded the Schnee family suddenly turned to fights that started just after her new found enjoyment. The mini battles always ended with Mother telling them 'Everything was fine,' or 'It's okay, daddy just had a hard day at work.' The Schnee sisters weren't stupid. They knew a little brother was supposed to be on the way, but a three-day trip to the hospital and a curiously flat belly said otherwise the next time she defended the man. Doctors said it was a miscarry, the sisters called it murder.

So began the search for something...safer. An escape from the chaos that was a six-year old's life.

She found it one particular night.

A talent show was held that she'd been signed up for by her teacher. Of course she wasn't ready to play, much less sing, but as soon as her feet lead her to the center of the stage, she wasn't afraid anymore. Time stopped, a tunnel formed in her vision and she could see herself in a concert hall. The burn form the bright lights, the _thousands_ of faces hidden behind them; all waiting for her to bare her soul. The building anticipation was palpable, the adrenaline of taking her place center-stage, having to settle her nerves a million times over, and then taking the leap. Opening her mouth, pouring out her entire being. Peace.

Incredible victory ending with applause.

The dream also ended and she lost to a damned _magic show,_ but one thing was alarmingly clear that night:

Weiss Schnee was born for this.

 _"Everybody wants to know_  
 _what I got going on down below_  
 _Everybody wants to see,_  
 _But they'll never get all of me."_

It was years later. Weiss was fourteen. Winter was eighteen. Gone; escaped into the military with a different last name, vowing never to come back. She then married a General and he was good to her. That was that.

Weiss wasn't even invited to the wedding. Nor did she even know _where_ her dear sister was.

But that wasn't all. Mother was gone too. Dead. An article in the tabloids stated it was ' of natural causes,' but Weiss knew. She was the one that found the empty bottle of pills next to a lifeless body in the master bedroom. The pathetic note left to the sisters with an immense apology for not being as strong as she could have been. Told them to follow their dreams,. The sky was the limit, but not to listen to the heart too closely, for it was their mother's own poor heart that lead her to their father. In turn that lead her to her death.

She was selfish. Weiss knew life wasn't a fairy tale. Knew from the first time Mother's face was marred with bruises, but was that right? Taking the easy way out and leaving the children to fend for themselves? Not even mentioning that _they_ were any sort of gift, or that they were worth more than a grave? Confusion and slight envy would comfort the teen for a few more months until she met someone who would inevitably help the lost girl.

 _"Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine._  
 _Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine."_

To her right, always her right, was the only person Weiss would ever consider a _friend._ The only one she could truly trust. Over the years, countless others had done her wrong, let her down, used her, taken her heart out and ground it into putty, outright _left,_ but not her lead guitarist. Not the girl with black, silky tresses and sharp, golden eyes.

Not Blake.

It was the two of them from the very beginning. Starting way before they even set foot into high school at fifteen. No, it began on a rainy night. Weiss had been avoiding going home by any means necessary and had come across a scuffle in an alleyway. Had it not been for the sound of a feminine voice, the white-haired girl would have gone on with her business. Only that wasn't the case. Golden, frightened eyes made themselves known in a flash of lightening and that was all it took for Weiss to cast all thoughts of apprehension, fear, and logic away. She would come to the rescue and together they would rise up like feral animals and end up putting the disgusting molester in the hospital.

Fear, rage, frustration, all negatively _loud_ feelings taken out and shattered to the soaked pavement, leaving the girls alone for a moment. Both were on the streets that night for painful reasons and for the sweetest whisper of a moment, they were free from it all. Together. Through tears, blood, bruises and hysteric laughs once all was done, an unbreakable bond was formed between the two.

From then on, it was just the black and white duo sneaking out after curfew and into certain clubs to see the bands they knew they were destined to be better than. Weiss already played the piano and could already sing. Blake wanted to learn. She would, for she was a natural. Quick to learn with a brilliant mind that was sharp as a tack. In almost no time at all, they were on their way. No matter what anyone said, they knew what they wanted to do and they sure as hell weren't going to be deterred.

All it took was a simple recognition to let them in the door. No one was ever dumb enough to turn the newly named _Heiress_ of Schnee Industries away.

The club-hopping and terrible band-watching continued until a beat up acoustic guitar was found in the gutter by Blake. (Rich as she was, Weiss _never_ had any access to money.) So they made due for the next few days.

With only five strings and a suddenly timid voice to match the muted rhythm, the very start of the band they wanted, began.

Things went from shabby, to worse, to on the rocks, and then to pathetically mediocre for the first year as an amateur band. True colors were forced into the light. One was very controlling and the other sassy enough to be an annoyance. The two constantly fought, they kissed, they yelled, they made up, laughed about it all. They just became even more inseparable. Polar opposites with killer musical chemistry. Where one was, the other wasn't that far behind.

 _"Imma get mine, Imma get mine,_  
 _Imma get,_  
 _Imma get mine, Imma get mine."_

More time went on and they became a whole lot better. Unfortunately, with their little successes came more problems. Grades slipped, classes weren't always attended because of chances to show off their skills, and all of that made for an angry Father who was infamous for dealing in extremes.

Mrs. Schnee's grave ought to have been enough to any fool with a lick of sense.

Regardless, the golden-eyed girl was there the night Weiss achieved the wound that would mar the left side of her best friend's beautiful face for the rest of her life. The gruesome fight was unlike anything Blake had ever seen and it took all her willpower to not rush in to stop him. Hell, _she_ would have gladly thrown herself in front of the attack, but Weiss forced her to stay out of it. There was no way Weiss was going to let her father anywhere near her black-haired friend or her family. So Weiss took it.

Blake had seen first hand what an atrocious man Schnee Industries was run by and what he did to anything that was an anomaly to his Empire. Regardless if they shared genes or not. Suddenly, everything about their hushed life made so much sense, it was sickening. They had to leave.

Their salvation came in a wailing truck with flashing red and blue lights. The words: AMBULANCE spelt backwards completed the look of safety. Only the men who asked absolutely _no_ questions about what happened were unnerving enough to question Blake's faith in humanity. Seeing as they just did what the man told them to do.

Good thing was that they were finally out of there.

Strangely enough, Weiss didn't mind her friend seeing her in the messed up state she was in immediately after while under the protection of the hospital. (Another tabloid quickly claiming the _Heiress_ was involved in a car accident was put in place to avoid further questions of why said girl was hospitalized.) She'd grown so weary of how crappy her supposedly 'perfect' little life was going, according to strangers. They all claimed Mr. Schnee to be father of the year while Weiss was screaming bloody murder on the inside.

She was done bending to his will and decided to prove it. Thus her being in the hospital, beaten to a pulp.

Having the 'Heiress' title meant nothing to her anymore. It never did.

Yes, the cut and other bruises hurt like hell and she spent a couple days recovering from her father's ironfisted reign, but she didn't regret anything. Not the fact that she'd chosen to form a band over a promised future of tediousness desk work or continuing the legacy. That she was into the same gender and would _not_ marry some spoiled brat to form bonds with equally corrupted business partners. That she was utterly disowned and shamed by her father, left to her own devices without a penny to her name. Nothing.

Not. A. Damn. Thing.

 _"Uninvited_  
 _To my fantasy._  
 _So get the fuck out, of my legacy._  
 _I'm pleading guilty_  
 _My fate's been set._  
 _And if I had to do it all over,_  
 _I'd do it, do it, do it, do it again."_

Weiss and Blake went on with the show once Weiss made a full recovery, getting enough money from one of their gigs to fix the black-haired girl's guitar. From there they only fell into Trouble, who's alias went by the name of Adam Torres. A lone reject like the duo, who was incredibly charismatic with anyone in speaking distance and was a complete _master_ on the drums. A nice addition. Just the spark they needed to begin again.

 _He_ was the one that decided they should be called _The Fang_ at first. A simple, easy name to remember. Where he actually got the name was anyone's guess seeing as he never talked about it. Anyway, it was _him_ that charmed his way into the bar manager's office for a spot on open mic night. It was all because of _him_ that Weiss and her best friend were able to see the limelight once more. Sooner than expected, but neither one could care less.

 _He_ stole the golden-eyed girl's heart with an electric guitar he'd lifted from a music store called: Dissonance.

But the rest was left to the girl with the fresh scar when Adam stopped leading everything and chased after the lead guitarist. It was the place Weiss liked to be.

Blake could handle herself around a measly _boy_ and if not, Weiss was happy to lend a hand. Though a vicious scolding would take place between the two should she ever have to.

 _"Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine_  
 _Na na nananana_  
 _Yea, yeah, I'm doin just fine!"_

Weiss Schnee had her band.

The _Heiress_ was dead. She'd been killed that night so many months ago, but Weiss wouldn't forget where she came from. Her mom may have escaped, little brother saved from such a cruel family, and Winter...doing whatever she was doing now, but Weiss wouldn't run. She would rise, she would take a stand and she would make a name for herself. A better one than her _Father_ ever could.

With that in mind, Weiss held open auditions for a few other much needed members to add to The Fang. Adam let them use his garage, taking it like a champ when his dead-beat father tried tearing him a new one every time the loudness cut into his TV time.

They managed to find a rather feisty bassist named Ilia that was straight-up amazing with her fingers and would spent hours on end practicing with the duo until Adam was forced to kick them all out. Somewhere between squabbles over electric bills, food, and another talented keyboardist with the nickname Neon, The Fang morphed into The _White_ Fang.

Weiss figured she'd earned her own input after having to scramble around to bail her band mates out after joyriding in someone else's car like the idiots they could be sometimes. It was _her_ band now. And Adam said nothing about it. He was too busy looking at Ilia with some intense jealousy because she was getting a little too cozy with the golden-eyed girl.

 _Imma get mine, Imma get mine,_  
 _Imma get_  
 _Imma get mine, Imma get mine,_  
 _(2x)_

Seeing the idiotic love-triangle forming within the band that had taken another good year and a half to create, Weiss grew sick of it. _Love._ They could have it.

She was through with the games people played just to make a good _first_ impression. When she was home, going through high school, she'd been susceptible to the advances of one douchebag after another and had gotten good at reading people. Sure, she could pinpoint a pathological liar out of a crowd of thirty or more, a cheater out with someone else, the guilt of a runaway, but she was alternately immune to her own emotions and feelings.

This made it hard to really connect with anyone else other than the lead guitarist as the years went on. They had gone through their pre-teen and teen years together, only really getting a roof over their heads again after they met Adam. Up till then, the black and white pair had been barely managing to rent an extra room above a local bookstore Blake was a frequent at. It was the only place she refused to steal from. The day they found a different roof over their head was the same year they turned twenty.

Good ol' Adam. He was okay, just a little egotistical sometimes and stupidly jealous of anyone who so much as took a second look at his not-girlfriend. _Ugh._ Weiss had warned Blake tons of times, but she'd been adamant about keeping him at a distance. It wouldn't work out. There was no way it could at this point.

Either way, Weiss had her own things to worry about. She'd taken little to the rest of the band, only talking to them when she needed to. (Which was a lot if they wanted the show to go smoothly.) But other than that, she absolutely _lived_ for the stage.

In fact, Weiss Schnee _did_ have a crush.

It was the lush lights that gave her heart an extra kick. A wider, even rarer smile when everything was done right. A rush she found herself needing every single time they were up there. And that extra special feeling was discovered since before she knew what she was born to do. It brought her to the talent show and the smile that would break out would steal anyone's heart. _This_ was what she loved.

She didn't need anyone else but her best friend, their band (which she put up with for the sake of her potential career,) and those beautiful lights that bathed her in adoration.

 _{Guitar Solo}_

So she thought.

 _"And everybody wants to know_  
 _what I got going on down below_  
 _Everybody wants to see_  
 _But they'll never get all of me."_

She had no idea she'd be seeing _her_ again in a million years.

It had been a few months ago that Weiss had ever laid eyes on _any one_ at any of their gigs. Eye-contact with anyone out there was just something she never did. Especially up where she loved to be the most. But something had made her look. Perhaps it was the woman next to her who's mass of golden hair was _glowing_ under the lights, or the one bouncing around childishly on the other side, but whatever the reason, Weiss's eyes were kissed by someone else's. Without her permission, nonetheless.

What had been particularly unnerving to the white-haired girl was that it had happened _twice_ in one night.

 _"Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine_  
 _Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine."_  
 _(2x)_

And it was currently happening _again_. Glacier blue eyes met a darker, unknown colored, pair thanks to the lighting of the room, but the connection was clear. Uncanny. It made a certain chill race down her spine to know someone was looking at her. As was _everyone_ else, but this someone was the only one she took note of. _Strange._

 _"Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine_  
 _Na na nananana_  
 _I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine."_  
 _(2x)_

The girl she'd seen all that time ago was right in the front, yelling and jumping just as idiotically as everyone else, yet her eyes strayed neither left nor right. They stayed right where they... belonged. Weiss, high off adrenaline and now riding the pleasure-waves of another job well done, was suddenly loving the attention.

 _I should meet this girl._

* * *

 _A/N: Well there's the next chapter._

 _(Thinking about doing more...but that's up to you guys. Yay? Nay? Don't care? (it has to be more than three or more "Go For It!" reviews, just to be clear.) Otherwise, yeah...hope you liked it!)_

 _Weiss is my absolute favorite character in RWBY so I really hope I didn't mess her up too much. Let me know and thank you for taking the time to read this._

 _Song Inspiration: Gonna Get Mine. by: Halestorm._

 _~Jane_


	3. Black The Drama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you sure _this_ is a song you want to play tonight?" Came the cautious question from the girl in her signature white getup, sitting at a makeshift desk next to a broken down bike rack. Two bikes had occupied it a few months ago, but that was before they had been pawned in order to buy a new- _ish_ pedal board. It was still better than nothing. "I mean, he's _already_ pissed at you for what happened this afternoon." Pause. "Don't you think this'll-"

"We're singing it." Declared the figure from the worn out couch. Sitting up lazily, she pushed thick black strands behind an ear that had been newly pierced. Industrial. Something she'd been wanting for awhile and it hurt like hell. _So worth it._ "Besides, if he were a real man, he wouldn't have taken offense at what he saw earlier."

"Ooo, lookie there-" Another louder voice joined the two in the form of every color of the rainbow. It made golden eyes narrow in budding irritation. " _Grumpy Cat_ is using her _proper_ words tonight. What's the occasion? Anything special?"

"Shut up." She decided to put an end to the questions that wouldn't have let up until someone said something, knowing her white-haired friend had checked out of the conversation as soon as the other one showed up. It wasn't quite time for her to talk to anyone else yet.

"You can't say I'm wrong." The orange-haired girl's voice was so annoying sometimes. This was one of those times, but that didn't matter. Never did. "You know, I thought I saw Adam driving off in his Sedan like a bat out of hell." An eye-twitch from the black-haired girl. "You two didn't get into it again, did you? Your usual Lover's Quarrel?"

"N-" Blake had no time to form an answer.

"He's gonna ditch us."

"Don't say things like that, Neon." A cold glare came from the quiet girl and the other two felt the chill that followed the daggers that were known as Weiss's eyes. An angry Weiss was never a good sign.

"It's true." Still, she pressed on. Though from courage, or stupidity, Blake couldn't exactly tell. "This thing with Ilia-"

"There is _nothing_ going on between us." The girl in black seethed. "Adam's jealous of everyone who looks at me. Even Weiss!" She cleared her throat. "Not that she looks at me like that." It made the girl at the desk roll her eyes in exasperation. _Seriously._

"So what Ilia told me was true?" The orange girl had been messing with the gum in her mouth, but was now hurdling over the couch to land next to her darker counterpart. "He really barged in on you guys?"

"Accusing us of having sex, yes." Weiss snapped indignantly, standing up so fast her chair scraped into the floor with a harsh squeal, silencing the tow on the couch. "Excuse me while I go notify the Press."

Which was code for: _I'm going to get ready for tonight. Don't bother me if you know what's good for you._

It was an awkward minute before the two let out a breath after the icy presence calmed some. Weiss could be straight-up _terrifying_ sometimes. Getting on her nerves when they had a show that night was one of the last things any of the band wanted to do. Which was why their bass player and drummer usually stayed out of the garage until it was time to load up the van. Brave -ignorant- ones like Blake and Neon could take it.

"So. Have you two done it?" Was the ice-breaker question that made Blake want to face-palm. _This girl..._

"I'm sorry, _done it_?" She parroted with a haughty grin playing at her lips. "Done _what_ now, my little Nyan Cat?" When she only pouted with a blush tinting her cheeks, Blake let a more feral smirk stretch across her face. "Sweetie, if you can't _say_ the word out loud, you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Now it's _your_ turn to shut up!" The girl named Neon hissed, eyes igniting in fury. "Stupid cat."

"You're the one that wears that ridiculous orange tail when we perform!" Golden liquid sharpened into something more lethal as the two glared heatedly at one another.

"What are you talking about? _You_ wear kitty ears all the time!" Neon's choker jingled from the change of direction she was leaning. They were nose to nose with neither backing down. "It's like you have four ears. Freak of nature!"

"What kind of human wants a tail? You're a special kind of stupid!

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Weiss suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making the other two do just that so they could jump away, lest they get hit by a deadly drumstick flying through the air. Blake suddenly cringed at the memory of the first time Weiss had done that. Her poor head still felt like there was a lump on it from where the wood had made contact all that time ago. It was then that they learned Weiss's aim was true. Precise and they weren't dumb enough to challenge her patience twice. "Unless you want to do my job for me I suggest you retract the claws until after the show." Going back to the door she'd come out of, the two heard her mutter, "stupid cats."

And they hissed at each other before crossing their arms, slouching into the couch with a sense of defeat. _Damn._

* * *

Dress or pants?

Blake had this problem every time she looked in the closet she shared with her white counterpart. Every morning. But, for some reason, tonight felt like the decision was that much harder. Black or white. Possibly a variation of both. She just knew had her new six-inch heeled boots that swallowed up the entirety of her legs to her knees, but what way to best show them off?

Sharp, white teeth presented themselves to partake of the plump lower lip as she thought over her options. Her right ear was still sore and it was starting to bother her, but the piercing looked _so_ good. In fact, she wanted to tie her thick, luscious locks back just to show it off. But which one? Piercing or boots? Dress or pants?

A crooked grin manifested. It was a no-brainer.

* * *

 _Weiss is gonna kill me._

The dreadful thought was the first thing that popped into her head when he told her.

 _I'm gonna kill him._

Was the second thought when he told her the _real_ reason for his idiocy.

The third thought didn't even bother to present itself as her hands, calloused from countless hours playing and practicing, wrapped sternly around her trusty guitar. A _Gibson_ was heavy, as was her first love, but it was home. Heavenly. And the divine melody it was able to resound were enough to wrap her up in silky ties, whispering that everything would be okay. So much so, that she felt she could take on the world. As long as she had the girl on her left and her guitar. Nothing else mattered.

It had been that way since she first picked her guitar up from the trash. Broken, heavy, missing some things...it was beautiful. Just like her.

 _He_ was the one that told her, _The more messed up they are, the better they look._

What a jerk.

 _"You took me to your little crib_  
 _Guess it must have been a big deal. (A big deal)_  
 _Got me starring in your wet dream_  
 _Now it's time to get real. (Get real)_  
 _I'm not looking for love, no. Not today._  
 _But you call me up and had the nerve to say:_  
 _'See you next Tuesday.'"_

Her now skilled fingers moved like they were supposed to. Her voice joined her best friend's on certain points like it was made to do just that. Her heels needed to be broken in, but damn did she feel hot as hell tonight.

Adam had been pushing buttons since they met and she'd been putting up with it forever. Tonight, however, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Especially after what he told her. The thought made her clench her teeth in pure frustration, but that was put into her muscle memory. Channeled instinctively so fer fingers wouldn't slip. There was no way she was going to mess this up for her best friend.

At least not anymore than she already had.

 _"You call me a Bitch like it's a bad thing_  
 _You call me a Freak like that means something_  
 _Can't get your way, so you're sulking._  
 _I think we know the rest._  
 _Get it off your chest._  
 _I don't give a shit_  
 _I love it when you call me a Bitch like it's a bad thing."_

It was no small thing.

Adam was everything Blake could have ever wanted for the rest of her life. He was charming, tall, muscular, freaking gorgeous, and not a bad cook since he had to learn himself. Adam Torres had swept her off her feet from day one, he could kick down mountains for her, was there at her beck and call. But something was off. He wasn't that perfect. Or maybe he was. It was just that nothing could ever be that perfect. There was always a downside.

She noticed it one night when he kept Weiss back a little longer so he could _have a word_ with her about the set list. Blake knew that that wasn't the real reason he wanted to talk to her and when she blew up at him sometime later, Blake began to rethink her infatuation with him.

 _"He told me to stay away from you."_ Weiss confessed that same night when they were getting ready for bed. (They slept in the same bed, same room when they decided to stay at Adam's place.) _"I don't know what his deal is."_

Blake had played it off with teasing her about dueling him for her. Weiss snorted and flicked her nose before rolling over and going to sleep. On the other hand, the black-haired girl turned restless. No sleep came for her that night. It wasn't like she knew his deal either and why would he even say something like that? To _Weiss_ of all people?

They had their history, but there was no way Blake was going to even entertain the scary idea of a life without Weiss Schnee. It was her from the start and something as frivolous as a boy crush wasn't going to keep Blake away from her friend.

 _"You show up everywhere I go._  
 _Get a grip, you're acting so weird. (So weird)_  
 _I don't need your jaeger bombs_  
 _I think I can take it from here. (From here)_  
 _You gotta learn to leave when the party ends_  
 _I don't really care what you tell your friends_  
 _Tell me again,"_

His change was gradual. At first it was just words; teasing. The teases turned to empty threats, but as the jealousy thickened, so did the threats. His once friendly eyes, full of curiosity and wonder for the golden-eyed girl turned sharp and possessive. She had no real idea where it all started. Perhaps it was that one time with Weiss? Some other time? Either way, Blake had gone from friend, to crush, to potential girlfriend, and then to _She's mine. Stay away or I will hurt you._

At first, she'd been flattered. Who wouldn't be when there was someone there who said he cared? Someone she could hold and kiss and in turn, he'd make sure nothing happened to her. But it had been smoke and mirrors with Adam Torres. The later bar fights, street fights, and 911 calls were proof of that. He was turning into something Blake didn't like, but she wouldn't turn him away just like that. Keeping him close, but giving no more seemed like the best option at the time.

Stupid.

He only got worse when Weiss had recruited Ilia. Now _she_ was something the black-haired girl had never come across before. She was fearless. Fun. Seemingly everything Adam was lacking. The only thing was that Blake didn't want anything physical with their newest member. Her first kiss had been with Weiss and it was a memory she cherished.

No way would another girl, especially one in the same band, touch her more than was appropriate. Ilia understood and soon became nothing more than a strictly platonic friend. At least a friend when Weiss wasn't around because when she was, she would only comfortably talk to Blake. No matter how many times Blake told her Ilia was the nicest person alive, Weiss wouldn't budge. But she was fine with that.

Blake would do _anything_ for that girl.

When that thought was solidified in her mind, Blake knew she could have nothing to do with Adam anymore. He wasn't allowed to treat her best friend like that.

No. Damn. Way.

 _"You call me a Bitch like it's a bad thing._  
 _You call me a Freak like that means something_  
 _Can't get your way, so you're angry._  
 _I think we know the rest,_  
 _Get it off your chest._  
 _I don't give a shit._  
 _I love it when you call me a Bitch."_

Weiss had been in a particularly rare mood that morning. Something about mustering up the courage to talk to someone if they showed up later. Blake, usually frisky when it was just the tow of them, went on to pester her about who it was and how they even got her attention from the crowd. Going as far as poking her side while asking for a description. Weiss had laughed a bit before actually retaliating and tickling Blake right back.

They ended up playfully wrestling, squeezing each other's sides, legs, neck, anywhere ticklish and ended up snorting in unladylike ways until the door suddenly burst open with a furious drummer glaring at them.

"You two ARE having sex!" He'd exclaimed accusingly.

On the bed, Blake had managed to pin Weiss under her. They were breathing heavily and their clothes were nicely disheveled, (Blake even hand her hands under Weiss's shirt, pinching her sides) but they were too busy still acting like high school girls with crushes to really get the gravity of the situation.

"Really?" Blake had asked saucily before looking back down at Weiss with a playful smirk. "Aw, babe. You should have told me." She cooed. "I would have taken my shirt off."

They couldn't help but giggle profusely while the door slammed shut once more, the house nearly giving way from the force. Though, Weiss got the message sometime later and it ruined her mood for the evening.

 _"I think you hate me 'cause you want me_  
 _You only want what you can't have_  
 _I'm just being who I want to be_  
 _But you can't deal with that."_

Adam was leaving The White Fang.

He'd sold them out for some other band and was going to break it to Weiss as soon as they were done for the night. It made Blake angry. Where were they supposed to practice now? Neon and Ilia were in college, therefore, they stayed in the dorms. Weiss and Blake were in between Tuckson's Book Trade and Adam's extra room, so there was basically no place for them to practice. But there was something worse about all of that.

They would have no drummer.

And it was all Blake's fault.

 _"You call me a Bitch like it's a ba-ba-ba bad thing_  
 _You call me a Freak like it means something_  
 _Can't get your way, so you're SO pissed off_  
 _I think we know the rest_  
 _Get it off your chest_  
 _I don't give a shit_  
 _I love it when you call me a Bitch like it's a bad thing."_

Weiss was the one that warned Blake about him in the first place and she had been confident enough to _not_ heed her advice. Now she was going to hate swallowing her pride in order to admit that she'd been right all along. Weiss Schnee just plain knew her better than she knew herself. _I'm an idiot._

Oh yes. Weiss was going to shoot her for making Adam leave.

As the song dreadfully came to an end, Adam said his usual line. The crowd cheered as usual and as usual, for the last few shows, there _she_ was. Well, _they_ , if the golden-eyed girl was being completely honest. It was hard not to notice the way her ridiculously beautiful hair glowed an equally awesome golden color like a lighthouse out in a storm of raging waves. She was hanging on to the same girl in red that had shown up that night too.

Once. Twice. Their eyes met and Blake couldn't help but glance back around to where Adam was now hyping up the crowd with snippets of songs he'd beat his drums to, and then back. Just to be sure. Again, they met. Golden eyes snapped to her lead singer, who was already looking in the same direction with that little satisfied grin she had when she was pleased with the way the show was going. _No_. It was a slightly different kind of grin. One of plain curiosity and to be honest, one she only held for animals at the zoo or at a pet shop. One reserved for the particularly cute ones she'd talk to in the most adorable voice Blake had ever heard from her.

Curious now too, Blake followed her best friend's gaze and found herself staring right into the eyes of the girl who's hair burned as bright as the sun. The unknown woman _smiled_ and Blake knew it was meant only for her to see. A bright flush kissed her cheeks right then and she made sure to make it look like she was more interested in tuning her bass than engaging in a staring contest with a pretty stranger. _Umm..._

And then she completely missed her cue on the next song that was already on the way.

 _Weiss is gonna kill me._

* * *

 _A/N: Oh look, a new chapter! (Not quite sure I liked how it turned out...oh Blake, why must you be so hard for me to write?)_  
 _Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and we'll see where it goes from here._

 _Your reviews are fuel to my soul._

 _Song Inspiration: You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing. By: Halestorm._

 _~Jane_


	4. Yellow For The Win

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Oz.

A quick look to her right showed Weiss her best friend's confident, but still partly sad golden eyes. _Still blaming herself, I see._ That talk was to happen later. Again. Next to Blake was Neon and on Weiss's left sat Ilia. They were going acoustic tonight.

No more Adam.

The crowd didn't seem to mind, though. And that gave Weiss enough confidence to open herself up like she'd done so many times while her faithful band mates, as annoying as they were sometimes, fell in right after with their instruments. No one else was going to up and leave like he did.

 _"Ohhh, I miss the misery!"_

On the other side of town.

"Ruby, what the hell do you do you think you're doing?" _What are WE doing?_ A hushed whisper cut through the silence of the night, a knife through a fish's belly. "Qrow specifically said-"

" _Shh!"_ Was the only response as they inched closer to the place Ruby had circled on her see-through board earlier. On the other side of the hill lay a certain barn the blonde's genius little sister had figured a few known criminals to be hiding out. Normally, Yang would have put an end to whatever foolishness her sister was planning to get herself into with a flip of her hair, but something was different about tonight. "The same tire tracks to the Shelby I found at the scene yesterday are right here."

Lilac-colored eyes strayed from the top of the hill to land on where her sister was lying. On the ground, surveying it with her mini flash light and looking like a dork in the moonlight. "What?" She couldn't help but step closer and crouch low as well. Mainly to stay out of sight for as long as possible. Should anyone from the other side see them, their uncle nonetheless, there would be major hell to pay. _What did I let myself get into now?_ This was stupid. _They_ were being stupid and reckless having followed their uncle after he said he was only following a lead. Told them to stay out of it, but like they usually did, they didn't listen.

Well, _Ruby_ didn't listen and Yang went along to keep an eye on her. _Still bone-headed._

Though, the older sister suddenly felt like she really wouldn't mind if it came to that. Getting into a little trouble, that is.

A glance further down to her arm solidified the thought as a familiar ache presented itself in her chest.

 _"I've been a mess since you stayed,_  
 _I've been a wreck since you changed._  
 _Don't let me get in your way,_  
 _I miss the pain,_  
 _The fights that keep us awake. Ay-ay_  
 _I'm telling you,"_

It had been almost three years since the accident, but to Yang, it might as well have been an entire _lifetime_ ago.

Back then, she had been on top of the world. Had whatever she wanted. Fans, fame, her sweetheart in her most tip top shape, and money. Those were all good and well, but what she liked, what she lived for was the feeling. The rush of adrenaline that would spike when she straddled her bike. Strapped up. The sounds Bumblebee created sent a fire straight into her soul, made her completely invincible. Untouchable, even.

Especially when she _wasn't_ performing with her trusty bike, or in another vehicle. To do what she used to do, her body had to be forged into a machine. Years of gymnastics, martial arts, horse back riding and countless other trades made Yang Xiao Long the most exceptional Stuntwoman there was around. She'd doubled for a few A-Listers that had Ruby positively swooning along with herself and sweet Beowulf was it so incredibly exciting!

But it had all been in vain.

Just like the story of Icarus, she'd flown too close to the sun, burned way too bright.

 _"I miss the bad things,_  
 _The you hate me,_  
 _I miss the screaming,_  
 _The way that you blame me!_  
 _Miss the phone calls,_  
 _When it's your fault,_  
 _I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all!"_

The accident was blinding and she figured Icarus felt the same. As they came back from the high, from the blissful feeling of having it all, being away where absolutely nothing could touch them, reality had hit hard and they felt like the biggest idiots in the world. It was brutal. At least that's what Yang thought. That was how she felt when she woke up in the hospital.

It was not a big deal at first. She'd been there plenty of times, considering her roles went from doubling the badass female lead in movies, to straight-up competing with other doubles on her bike when she really wanted something more in her free time. But as she became fully aware of herself in that hospital bed, she realized that she wouldn't ever be the same again.

 _"I like the kick in the face,_  
 _And the things you do to me._  
 _I love the way that it hurts!_  
 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery."_

A 15-day coma, a punctured lung, and broken ribs were what she actually awoke to. Taiyang Xiao Long didn't look like himself at all as he slept on the uncomfortable looking chair beside her and it practically killed her to see her poor baby sister on the bench across the room. The glint was gone from her normally bright silver eyes while she stared out the window. That ugly color made them appear a dull gray that Yang had only seen one other time, but this was different.

It was the look of someone having seen their ultimate hero take a fall. Realizing that no one, not even Yang, was immune to being brought down to their knees. Beaten into the dirt and left for dead. It was heartbreaking.

But that wasn't all.

Her eyes left Ruby's and fluttered down to access the damage. What she found make a sick feeling twist in her gut. (Whatever she had to call _gut_ , that is.)

Gone.

Her most dominant arm was just... _gone_. Seemingly ripped off and heavily bandaged like it wouldn't be obvious. She was completely confused, a dog who had run into a screen door and not knowing what it did wrong in the first place. Breathing increased, making the monitors kick up a bit and her head began to swim while her stomach wanted to release it's contents all over the room. What the actual hell had happened?

To this day, she really couldn't remember. (Doctors stated that she'd had a brain bleed.) It was either during one of her bike stunts, or one of the parachuting scenes. Chase scene? What movie was she doubling in? _Was_ she doubling? Had they finished the movie? Of course they had. Movies had to be made, money had to keep coming somehow. The world didn't stop turning because Yang Xiao Long was in the hospital.

And that was the hardest lesson Yang would ever have to learn.

 _"I've tried but I just can't it,_  
 _I'd rather fight than fake, ('cause I like it rough.)_  
 _You know that I've had enough,_  
 _I dare ya to call my bluff._  
 _Can't take too much of a good thing_  
 _I'm telling you!"_

 _I miss the bad things,_  
 _The way you hate me._  
 _I miss the screaming,_  
 _The way that you blame me._  
 _Miss the phone calls,_  
 _When it's your fault._  
 _I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all._  
 _I like the kick in the face,_  
 _And the things you do to me._  
 _I love the way that it hurts._  
 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery."_

Her depression came and went. Some days were harder than others and she'd suffered a bit of PTSD whenever a car started up in the driveway, but she had people to help her through it all. Whether she wanted it or not. Her dad, the most patient man in the world and Ruby. The most loving sister Yang could ever ask for. Those two were the main ones she needed. They were there to push her when she didn't want to move, to love her when she didn't love herself, and most importantly, they were there to kick her self-depreciating butt when all she wanted was to give up.

Gone was the adrenaline junkie that made her family slightly nervous from time to time. The happy-go-lucky _child_ with eyes full of wonder, mischief and glory-seeking was replaced with a more experienced set. Hard. Grown up.

Mostly.

 _"Just know that I'll make you hurt,_  
 _(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)_  
 _When you tell me you'll make it worse,_  
 _(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)_  
 _I hate the feeling inside,_  
 _You tell me how hard you'll try,_  
 _But when we're at our worst,_  
 _I miss the misery."_

She missed it. Without a shout of a doubt, she damn missed her job. She missed the bruises, the aching muscles of a job well done, the frustration, the stress, and the rush. _Wow_ did she miss the rush. Adrenaline.

Her new life made her slow down drastically and perhaps that was a good thing in hindsight. There had been plenty of deaths on set and countless times when she'd ended up in the hospital, her baby sister would be there to fret over her. Constantly, the shorter girl feared for her sister's safety and it made Yang happy to know someone cared about her so much. And it still made Yang want to be better. As long as Ruby cared, she would do it. She would be the sunshine, the sunny little dragon her dad always called her.

She would, but ever since the accident, Ruby had made every effort to be there for her sister in whatever way she could. Be it, letting Yang drive Bumblebee with her out into the country, or joining her on zip-lining, _anything_.

And maybe _this_ was one of those times? _Oh Ruby._

Before Yang could even think anything else, she heard the familiar sound of gunshots.

 _"I miss the bad things,_  
 _The way you hate me._  
 _I miss the screaming,_  
 _The way that you blame me."_

"Ruby!" Heart pounding in her throat and senses alight from adrenaline, the blonde instinctively lunged for her sister to stop the little idiot from rushing down the hill to the scene unfolding before their eyes. The struggle between sisters was quickly dismissed as soon as the sound of a blade being drawn was heard. _Who brings a sword to a gunfight?_ Was all that came to mind before someone cried out in pain and the squeal of tires was heard.

"Qrow!" Ruby's voice broke because they both looked up in time to see the brunette's all-time favorite uncle fall to a knee as a lone figure stood over him, kicking his gun out of his hand. Skilled hands swiped the blade away, clearing blood from it before bringing it back to Qrow's chest menacingly. With a shout of defiance and a fairly impressive shove, Ruby managed to create just enough of a hole to escape her sister's steely grasp and was already sprinting the rest of the way down the hill before Yang could do anything to stop her.

It didn't take the blonde long to catch back up, but what she saw when she did made a wildfire ignite under her skin. Ruby had pushed the unknown person away and was now standing in front of Qrow, arms out defensively, but one thing was off. She was crying. And not the scared kind. Those tears were familiar and Yang _did not_ like it.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, making the one with the blade take a step back. Hesitating, it seemed.

Yang knew who it was right off the bat and like an angry dragon that had been disturbed from slumber, she felt the flames of hatred consume her as she came to her sister's side. _That's why Ruby's acting so damn reckless._

The figure was a woman dressed in all black with a mask covering just her eyes, but as someone who completely _despised_ her for what she put her sister through, the blonde had no problem picking out characteristics in her stance. A former model's struts or seductive poses weren't easy to give up and try as she might, this particular person wouldn't ever be able to hide from either of them. Whether they had fancy tracking tools or not. Her impact on their little family was just too great to be forgotten so quickly, too big to bury, too infuriating to leave alone.

"Don't try to stop us." The figure spoke in that sweet voice laced with poison, taking another step back into the shadows just beyond the barn's sensory light. "Don't get in over your heads now, Ruby. We-"

"Don't you _dare_ say her name!" Yang shouted furiously and ran at the woman in black with every intention of beating the crap out of her, but it was never that easy. Not anymore, at least. Her left fist caught thin air as the other woman turned and sprinted off into the dark, leaving a fuming blonde behind.

Ruby stopped her from giving chase.

 _"I miss the rough sex, leaves me a mess._  
 _I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!_  
 _Miss the phone calls,_  
 _When it's your fault,_  
 _I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all._  
 _I like the kick in the face,_  
 _And the things you do to me._  
 _I love the way that it hurts."_

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?" Qrow managed to spit out from behind Ruby, causing her to let go of Yang's prosthetic so she could tend to him. He was injured, sure. That woman had all but sliced through his side and she would have finished him off had Ruby not stupidly put herself in front of him. Alas, their uncle knew how to hide his pain well and even pulled himself to a standing position with a measly, bloody hand applying pressure to his side. The sight made Yang suppress a sigh at his stubbornness. Also because she was certain she'd have to carry him back to his cruiser if they stayed out any longer.

So she all but dragged both of them back and threw them into the backseat. That way Ruby could help him staunch the blood flow and when they made her talk, she wouldn't try to run since the doors could only be opened from the outside. Besides, only a complete fool would try to escape when Yang was driving. Ruby knew better and began to mentally prepare for the questions her uncle and sister would no doubt be asking any minute now.

 _"I don't miss you, I miss the misery."_

But. All in all, tonight, the blonde had gotten the rush of adrenaline she didn't know she'd been craving. A crooked smile was the result of that as they sped toward the hospital with the sirens on.

Back at Oz.

 _"I don't miss you, I miss the misery!"_

The crowd cheered like they always did and Weiss smiled like she usually did when they finished. But something was off tonight.

 _She_ wasn't here.

Cold blue eyes scanned the front row for a glimpse of the girl that had practically been following them from club to club for weeks now. Nothing. Disappointment twisted in the woman's chest as she glanced to her friend. Blake was there to give her another encouraging smile, but Weiss knew she also was looking for someone.

It had been quite the crappy week and the girls were thinking of hanging out at the bar later to drown out the loss of their drummer, but now it felt as if it would be in vain to even take a shot.

Needless to say, the red and yellow duo's presence was definitely missed by the black and white pair.

* * *

 _A/N: There we go. Another chapter_

 _Thank you for reading! And the reviews. They make me smile._

 _So, this story could be a little longer than I originally thought, (which wasn't long to begin with) but we shall see where it goes from here. Don't depend so much on me to update because my life wants my attention more often than not. Though I do enjoy writing this story and am sooo not ready for the RWBY finale! So I could be writing more, guess you'll have to wait and see...  
_

 _Either way, "Stay strong, we'll make it through this together!"_

 _Song inspiration: I Miss the Misery. By: Halestorm.  
 **I own nothing.**_

 _~Jane_


	5. First

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Running full speed up two flights of stairs (with a tray holder of coffee) proved rather difficult when a yellow ball of fury was giving chase, but that wouldn't deter the red-haired girl. She hadn't backed down before and wasn't about to start now.

"Ruby _I-promise-to-tell-you-everthing-last-week-little-liar_ Rose, get your weaselly butt back here!" The dragon bellowed, causing unsavory chills to run up the chided's spine. _Crapcrapcrap!_

"Y-you're lucky Glynda isn't in today!" She countered quite lamely as she all but vaulted up the last three steps to her sanctuary. Well, it would have been had her dear sister not been right on her heels. "Velvet, save meee!" Ruby had just managed to put their morning dosages down when Yang wrapped her built arms around the thin waist. Even with the prosthetic, Yang was still exceptionally strong and Ruby had no choice but to stop struggling lest she run out of energy and air faster than she'd made it up the stairs.

"Good morning you two." A chipper accented voice greeted the now out of breath pair as she stood up from one of the computers for the greeting. Though, one look at them had her backpedaling sheepishly. "I see your 'ultimate plan of ninja stealth' didn't really work out, huh Ruby?"

Velvet Scarlatina worked alongside Ruby, but when the redhead messed up from time to time, it was Velvet that had to take heat from the Captain and the Doctor they both assisted. Oobleck seemed downright crazy from to time to time, yet neither of the girls would have chosen someone else to take them under their wings. Anyway, Velvet was Ruby's senior by two years and had been in the labs since she graduated from college. At first, it irked people that such a greenhorn was working in the same place, but when she proved herself on and off the field, they warmed up.

It was the same for one Ruby Rose.

"You could say that." Said woman groaned into her sister's more detailed...metal-ish arm. Previous and painful bites before had taught Yang to put her non flesh-y arm at Ruby's mouth while she held her in place. The shorter one could definitely be pretty feisty when she wanted and Yang wasn't sure _she_ wanted to make much more of a scene than they already had.

"Did you really think you would get by me when you _always_ go to the same coffee place?" Yang let up a bit, knowing Ruby wouldn't run again. If she did decide to, Yang was an excellent tracker. "You're aware that Jaune's part time job is there?" And she just so happened to have a good amount of people to get information from should her dear sister want to disappear off the radar. Again.

"Uh, it may have sort of slipped my mind." Ruby chuckled, trying not to give in to the nervous habit of rubbing at her neck. In truth, she _did_ forget about her blonde friend and the connections that came with knowing him and now that it all came back to her, she figured he'd said something to Pyrrha. (Darn that awkward puppy-love they both experienced when they were within talking distance!) So the line went that Pyrrha mentioned it to Nora over the phone and Nora got back to Yang while they were at the gym, thus leading Yang to basically stake-out the coffee shop until a certain red scarf showed up. (Darn Yang and all her connections!)

 _I'll just have to have a word with him about that...all of them. For sure._

...Or she could just give her sister what she wanted?

The ludicrous thought dropped an iceberg deep into her stomach and chills of slight fear spread all over her body from it. "H-hey. Velvet, didn't you say you wanted to check this one place out before lunch?" _No. Not yet._ Ruby decided she didn't want to delve into her past all of a sudden and opted to drag her poor, unsuspecting partner into it just to get out. Or keep her head above water. At least for a little while longer.

The brown-eyed woman snapped her head up from taking a sip of coffee. "Hm?" Those eyes darted between the sisters for a moment before widening at the realization of what Ruby was doing dawned on her. "Uh- I- I mean- that is-"

"Sorry sis! But this thing is really, really important." Ruby squirmed out of Yang's grip, not noticing the look on the former stuntwoman's face. "Like _dire_." She continued while grabbing her own cup and then frantically helping Velvet get her things together.

"Ruby-" Yang's small voice caused said woman to pause as her heart clenched almost painfully from it's tone.

"I _promise_ I will tell you some day." She kept her gaze away from her older sister, choosing to watch her fingers toy with the tattered end of her cherished scarf. "I'm just not ready yet."

A stifling silence filled the air between them and Velvet briefly wondered if the older sister would do something to make her talk. Granted, Velvet had no idea as to what they were talking about, but the tension was thick enough to cut. Whatever it was wasn't going to be easy to put out there.

But what did she know? She only really had one true friend. And Ruby as a partner, of course.

"And I'll be there." Yang finally straightened with determination, breaking the formidable air that was the right amount of uncomfortable for Velvet. There was no hesitation was in her once more confident voice, only conviction. " _This_ time I'll be there for you, little sis. Count on it." That declaration was all it took for Ruby to drop the wall that was starting to build back up between them again and then turn back to pull the older woman in for a hug. The familiar scent, warmth, and straight up comfort of a loving sibling's embrace burned into Ruby's very being making her want to break right then and tell her loving sister whatever she wanted.

But, that couldn't happen. Not yet.

So, with that, Ruby pulled away again and Yang ruffled her short locks with that brilliant smile that rivaled the sun's beauty. "Don't look so serious, Rubes. You'll look older than me soon." Some loose ties still needed to be tied.

She still had someone to catch.

* * *

"I thought you understood I didn't want to talk!" Silver eyes narrowed suspiciously at the tag along that got out right after them.

"So talk about something else!" Yang grinned back, bounding forward to drape her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "C'mon, you can't blame me for wanting to hangout with my little sister some more." It took everything in her to not pull Ruby into a full-on noogie right then and there. She was just so darn precious trying to be serious! About her job nonetheless. Despite the sometimes crippling hours and loss of sleep from time to time, Yang knew Ruby truly loved her job. That was rare nowadays and Yang was happy for her.

"Velvet, help." Said woman feebly groaned, reaching out to the one that was just a mere step in front of them.

"I think it's really sweet." Velvet turned back to show off her sympathetic smile.

"You're no help at all." Deciding her complaints weren't getting her anything but smug smirks from Yang, Ruby simply chuckled and tried to brush off the ugly feeling still clinging to her insides. They had something else to do besides work. Or talk for that matter.

"Hey, where are we exactly?" Yang suddenly thought to look around and realized they were walking up the drive to an oversized house. "This doesn't look like a crime scene."

"Could be." Ruby shrugged.

"It really depends on the day and what kind of mood my friend is in." Velvet once again turned to answer, but that time stopped walking at the sound of doors slamming open. All eyes were directed at the source for scant seconds. Almost instantaneously, another brunette came rushing out of the house. They watched curiously as she continued hopping on one foot while pulling the other heel on. Ruby wasn't sure how that was even possible and just thinking of what her own results would be if she attempted such a feat made her cringe. _Here we go again._

"Hey, Bun. Let's go!" As soon as the heels were on, the slightly taller woman rushed forward to take Velvet's hand, whipping her right back around. "Hurry, we're late." They brushed past Ruby and Yang with such speed, Ruby had to blow her bangs away from her face.

"Those are _my_ heels!" Another blonde girl came rushing out after them, waving what appeared to be a paddle or sorts. _Uh-oh!_ Knowing how this scene usually ended if they didn't get away in time, Ruby turned to quickly follow the other two's lead and turned tail, but Yang was distracted. "Dammit, Coco!" The girl stopped short when she saw Yang gaping up at the house. "Who the he-"

"Ruby, you _know_ someone that lives here?!" With a naughty smirk, Yang turned back around to give her retreating sister an approving thumbs up.

"Shut up and let's go!" Ruby shouted back, already stepping into the back of the car that was starting to pull forward. A finger gun and wink was shot at the girl before Yang immediately sprinted back to lunge into the car, crushing the redhead in the process.

"A Sorority. Well done, sis." Yang snickered once she settled properly, not even the slightest bit winded.

"You should have drove faster." Ruby muttered to Velvet while rubbing her sore forehead.

"I couldn't leave your sister behind." Was her infuriatingly sweet reply that made silver eyes roll.

"Again, you're no help." Came Ruby's heavy sigh before the other girl turned around to greet them.

"Hi, Ruby." She lifted her shades with a lopsided grin, revealing brilliantly colored irises. Velvet had told Ruby once that she had always been a little envious of those stunning orbs. Of course, she added that having brown eyes were never really fun or unique, but the shorter girl couldn't agree there because Velvet was all kinds of interesting. She just couldn't see it. "Are you keeping my sweet Bun-Bun out of trouble?" And there was _that_ little factor in their relationship that gave hints at something that very clearly should have been there.

To say it was a little infuriating sometimes was fairly accurate. "Yes. Though she doesn't seem to want to repay me." Ruby stuck her tongue out at the wannabe stern look Velvet gave her in the rear-view mirror. They made such a good couple, but the darn driver always overthought things and scared herself out of any other relationship more times than Ruby could count. Instead of thinking about a really nice guy named Yatsuhashi, Ruby found herself back in the present. "Anyway. Hi, Coco. This is my older sister, Yang, Yang, Coco."

"So you're in _Delta Zeta_ , huh?" Yang sat up, not missing a beat. "Now that place takes me back."

"Don't be pervy." Ruby huffed, but Coco wasn't the slightest bit fazed.

"Yeah. My parents already paid for everything so I'm stuck there." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Seriously, Ruby was still paying off student loans and Yang was still avoiding payments until recently just because she could. Either way, she was Velvet's friend for better or worse and they couldn't outright say anything to her. Or maybe they could.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Yang sat back again while Coco's sunglasses fell back over her dark blue eyes.

"We're going steady, right, babe?" She replied nonchalantly, but as calm as she said it, Velvet suddenly careened into the wrong lane for two terrifying seconds. All was right again before Ruby could even think to let out a yelp.

"Coco!" She squeaked uncharacteristically. "That's not-"

"I'm joking, Bun." Coco reached over to pat her head, making a soft smile turn up Ruby's lips. They were so cute together. "We met in middle school." Coco began. "Some dirtballs were picking on her and I intervened. I haven't been able to keep her off me since."

"Everything but that last part is true." Velvet poked her cheek. _I beg to differ._ Ruby thought in amusement.

"And before you ask the obvious, there was an accident when I was about fourteen that landed me in the hospital for another two years. That's why I'm still a year and a half behind my dear friend." Coco continued while leaning down to grab one of her signature berets from a bag Ruby hadn't even seen her bring and then place it on her head. Now her affinity for stylish clothing was something Ruby could be envious about (save for stealing someone else's heels.)

"So you're about my age, huh?" Yang nodded sympathetically.

"I'm certainly older than _that_ one there. Still don't know what happened in that department." Coco directed her gaze at the youngest one in the car.

"Eh, Ruby's always been a sort of genius." Yang's arm once again wound it's way around her shoulders.

"Are we almost there?" The redhead chose to ask instead of go along with their banter. Or whine, because it would only lead to more embarrassment on her behalf.

* * *

"I take it you two aren't really working today then?"

Ruby glanced to her right once Yang caught up to her. "I haven't gotten anything from Qrow yet, so we're okay for now." They continued along the street Velvet and Coco had retreated down. Honestly, Ruby had originally thought that Velvet wanted to come to this audition on her own, but when the brown-eyed girl said _Coco_ was the one interested, she knew her friend was only looking for excuses again. She'd even put her most recent case aside so she could be there for moral support!

Now, Velvet Scarlatina was the nicest, sweetest, person with the most patience Ruby had ever known, but she was also almost completely selfless. The woman clearly had a thing for music. Every so often, the redhead would catch her drumming her fingers to the beat of a song that wasn't even there, or on some of the later nights when she thought no one else was around. Those nights were the most entertaining because Ruby would catch the usually shy woman messing around with her pens and a pseudo drum set that would be assembled on her desk.

But this audition was apparently for her one and only best friend.

"They seem nice." Yang broke Ruby's train of thought just as a poor looking clunker of a car pulled into the drive they were about to walk up.

"They who?" Ruby asked, flinching like an idiot when the vehicle, or lack thereof, backfired and left an ominous black cloud wafting in it's wake. Before Yang could clarify who she was talking about, the door slammed open and the driver scrambled out of it.

"Neon, this is the very _last_ time we ever trust your idiotic friends to lend us a 'working car' for pickups!" The woman's ice-cold voice could only be heard because the black smoke blocked the majority of her face as she stood akimbo. Even from this distance Ruby saw her as formidable and almost downright _scary_.

"Don't you dare talk trash about Flynt!" Another feminine voice spat from the passenger side, followed by coughing. "He could have given us that one without a hood so be thankful we have one." More coughing.

"Whatever." She huffed. "I won't be driving it anymore so he can come and pick it up himself." The woman dusted her pants off and as the smoke cleared, Ruby's jaw fell to the floor. "I expect this monstrosity to be gone by the time this audition is over."

"You got it." The girl with orange hair mock-saluted. " _Ice Queen._ " She finished in a none-too-subtle mutter.

"What was that?" The girl dressed in white capris and a black tank top stopped short and turned, making the other clear her throat awkwardly.

"I-I said yes ma'am!" She hid behind a ridiculously wide grin. When the driver continued in to the open garage, the passenger sighed heavily and brought her phone out to make a call.

"Is it just me, or is that-" Yang spoke up, breaking Ruby's trance from the garage entrance. They turned to each other with wide eyes.

" _The White Fang._ " Ruby croaked.

* * *

 _A/N: Well there's a chapter without a song._  
 _Sorry if it seems to be everywhere on the floor...I'm not used to this sort of style. (I like first person) but even then, I tend to really only focus on one character and am left with others wanting to see different POV's._

 _So be patient with me! *gulps*_  
 _But thank you for reading and for any sort of feedback. (I mean, I can write whenever, but reading reviews first is pretty good fuel to get motivated.) So..yeah._

 _~Jane_


End file.
